A Tragedy Of Music Of The Heart
by cuttedmuffin
Summary: Sora come to new world and fall for teen pop star but what do she haaave dark secret? WRANING: ONLY 18 NO KIDS!


A Tragedy Of Music Of The Heart

AUTHOR NOTE: Hey everyone, long time know see! I sorry I havent been abled to upload a fan fics! Ive been very buzy and depress and my dick was sad which prevent me form writing a good fan fics. But lucky I found inspire again and I know able to write long awaited fan fic of classic vidoe gaem Kindom Heart and amaze TV serie Hannah Montana. This my first one that tye into current events so I hpoe you dont mind get politic! Enjoy and maestrbait!

It was a very longd day and Sora and Donal and Goffy were flying throug the cum filled and pussy flavoured universe looking for a new world to saved from heartless! They were blasting vaginal rocks and giant horny dildo shipps when they finally found a very inviting and cool looking world. "The data map said it called Seaview" said Donad in his signature gravel and cum stained accent. The world was big and covered with stage and lollypops. The scent of honry pussies indicate the Heartless have take over. "Lets stop here I need to take a shit!" said Gooffy the retarded dog man furry beast fucker. Sra and co landed in the pop star themed wordlr . When they got there a very sexy and magnanimous teenager named Miley Stewart walk up to them. She had brown hair and pretty smiled and very beatiful lactang amd milkey way teenage virgin tits. "Hi, I'm Miley Steward" said Miley Stewart. "Hi Im Sora and these be my friends Donald and Goofy" said Sora already getting anxious boner in his pants at sexy lady. "Will u help us fight the hearless?" asked Donald the jackass duckman. "Yes I will!" said the sexy teenage hokker lady and she use magical transphormation to transform herself into sexy pop prostitute worrier! She had blond whig and sexy diamond filled sequined jacket! "oh yeah and I also have secret identity of pop filled stipper pirncess name Hannah Montana" said Hannah Montana "but tell anyone because its a top secret." "Okay" sai sory as precum dripp from his pubesceant dick. Oh no! A blackened portan apper and many heartless came out of it! They were in the form of dancing furries, debaucherous lawyers and wicked and thuggish ghetto black people. They all switched int battle positons! Sora whipped out his keyblad and bashing the hearless skull open and spilling blacknd brains and organs! The furys attack by danging and knocking into the fighters causing a maxium damage, the black gangers attack by shotting mangum guns wile the lawyers attack by taking down copywrite videos on . Eventually they were able to defeat the heartless but it was hard. Soras health meater even got into danger zone! They wander around the wodlr fighting heartless and solving switch puzzles but that's not important! Eventually the got into other side of world which was a ranch and Miley made cum hither face and figner wage to sora. "I have somethign to tell you" said the vomitous priestess. Sora and Miley went into a barn and they sait down on some hey. Miley looked into sora eyes with her pretty eyeballs and smiled sexily. Sora got very existed and horny and was wondering what would happen. "Sory I love you" said Miely. Sora gaped! "I…I love you too" said the spikey haired mango teen. They began to deep kiss passonately, stoking there skin crusted bodies and moaning like dingos. Miley then moved her face close to Sora for a kiss. Sora abided and Miley stuck her huge centaur tongue deep in Sora moth. Unfortanatley she went to far and hadnt brushed it recently so Sora vomited a mixture of kidney beans, pixelated moth balls and last weeks vegan tuna substitute he had eaten last week. "Sorry" said Miely, "I kind of went to far" but Sora didnt mind because he was a entomologist , one who gets orny from puked. Miley later began unbuckling soras pants while pulling down her sexy miny skirt. "Sora" she said with honest lavishness "I watn you to smash my Virgin Mary pussy". Sorra got very horny and his crusy uncut dick got very harded. He got closed to Miley Stewatet sagacious and cherubic pussy and slipped in. To his shock Miley's eys turned evil red and her pussy grew teeth and bited Sora dick off! "Ow!" screamed Sora as his dick became sever but luckily he had a potion handey so he was able to heal his dick. Miley began smile evil like a wicked oister of lust and desiree and beganed to lauhg like a crustacean. "Miley" Sora said with shock and composition "what are you doing?" A dark energy of evil and shit began encrusted Miley. She began transform like Sailor Moon but evil. Her teeth smile and tunr into wicked fang of jack o lantern and a longed and purple tongue hang out of her motuh. Her hairs turned milky blonded and spike, like the lizar king, like Jonny Viscous. Outfit began dark with broke hart on it like emo only moore evil and her pants turned into ticght shorts that show of her uncocked turkey ass. Her eys turn yellow like the eel of the sea and her nailed turn logn and red clawed like Jackson Vorees. An army of black danger nad mega pevert furry teddy surround her. "No!" Sora ghast "it cant be!" but it was true. Miley was an heatless. Lucky Miley friend Oliver and Lily show up. Ollver was carrying anti-hertless potion that could cure Miley. Unfortantlye mileys washed up country singer father showed up as well. Black tentacles appar out of his bakc and penetrate Oliver ass ripping it opened and causing organs to fall out kill him before he could give miley the mercurial potioned that could saved her. Lily began to scream and he too much for her so her had explod spatting brains and bone fagements everywere. "You! You did this too her!" sad Sora. "how could you have do this to your own daugter!" "I had no choice" said the redneck goat fucker. Billy explained how career had fallen. He used to be a top selling country star. He was the king of the castle, the top lord of chart success. But unfortunately he shit himself and nobody liked him anymore. Organic freebased hipsters began burn his records in the streets and black harted chameleons began make joke about how they should hunted and kill him as TV show in sketched nihght club. His career was fuck, nobody gave a shits to him anymore, all the day of fucking prostutes in hot tub and letting pee in bitches mouth were over. Until many year latter he met Xenahort. He promise him if he let him turn daughter into his no heart bitch fuck toy that he would unlock him amazing potential. He would allow him to turn his daughter into heartless daemon so he could use her star fortuned as propoganda for hearless army and he would restore Billy goat career ot former glory so he could piss on many prostitute groupie face as he want, just like in good old times. It wasnt like it matter anyway. If Miley were liked other child star before her, she would likely be fucking old charlatanian pimps so she pay her cocaine injection habit anyway. So she gave her to Xenhoart who turned her into hearless by fucking her putred pussy so he could have once again all power and bitches in the world. "You monster! You the king of shits! I love her!" said Sora with much despair. Billy Ray laughed wickedly like a bastard dolphin and then his eye turned yellow, he grew horns like King Satan and a breaked heart appear on his chest (like him song!) only to fly off leaving Sora and crew to fight Miley. Miley dancered around while giant pedophilish bears began helpe attack her and black people spitted watermelon seeds and shot with getto guns like Snoop Dogg or Mackelmore. Lucky he manage to defeate them fairy quickly leaving only him to fight miley. He attack Miley with keyblade but she duck and weave while shot black sperm and heart projectile at Sora causing massive damage. Lucky he mange to hit her over hear head and stun her. "Im sorry Miley" said Sora and he ran into her jabbing his keylade into her heart. Black blood and malignant buds of cancerous vomit shooted everywear out of her smashed ribs. Miley turned back to normal lyring in a pool of blood and bulimic shit. "Sora…come here" said the soon to be dead girl. Sora learned down to her face as blood and cum leaked out of her mouth. In her last breathe he whispered In Sora ear "Sora…always remember never to eat your dick cheeses, it give you malaria" and her eyeball swell up and explode in bloody gonorrhea and then she die. Sora eyes began to tear up and boogers began dripped form his nose. He looked up to sky raise her arms and scream "nooooo!" And he was still a virgin.


End file.
